Whore
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Harry wendet sich von der magischen Welt ab. In der Muggelwelt, beginnt er ein Leben als Außenseiter und als Teil einer Randgruppe. Als Stricher muss er sich durchschlagen. Doch dann bekommt er unerwartete Kundschaft. Harry Sirius Slash


Title: Whore

Title: Whore

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Angst

Genre: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag:

Ich bin wir,

wir sind ich.

Und wir sterben,

siehst du's nicht?

Siehst' die Rose?

Oh, sie sticht!

Müssen leben,

können's nicht.

(Nach der englischen Geschichte: „Ad Liberum" den Autor kenne ich leider nicht.)

Whore

Ich zählte das Geld… es war nicht viel heute. Ich musste nun sehen, dass ich etwas mehr bekomme… morgen, damit ich die Miete für diesen Monat bezahlen kann. Es war unfair, die meisten die hier hin kamen, waren verheiratete Familienväter. Sie hatten das Geld! Doch die meisten gaben nur das nötigste…

Ich streckte mich, ich war müde, und es war schon spät. Am liebsten hätte ich mich auf das Bett fallen lassen, aber ich wollte mich nicht mehr als nötig setzten… mein Arsch tat verdammt weg… ganz zu schweigen von meinem Rücken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Jeden Moment könnte ein Freier kommen, und der würde rückwärts wieder zur Tür raus rennen, wenn er mich so sehen würde, wie ich jammernd rumhänge, weil ich nicht mehr gerade stehen konnte.

Ich schloss die Augen, stellte mich gerade hin, streckte die Arme aus und gähnte. Ich wuschelte mir durch die Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, und bestimmt schon furchtbar stanken, nach angetrocknetem Schweiß. Ich freute mich schon darauf, heute Nacht, oder morgenfrüh duschen zu können.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Ich richtete schnell meine Haare, rückte meine Boxershorts zurecht (das war auch das einzige, was ich anhatte) und dann ging die Tür auf.

Ich konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn es war schon dunkel draußen und außer ein paar Kerzen war der Raum spärlich beleuchtet. Ich atmete allerdings auf, denn es war nicht einer dieser alten Fettsäcke, sondern ein Mann, mittlern Alters, aber sehr gut aussehend, soweit ich dass von hier erkennen konnte. Lange, dunkle Haare, muskulös und schlank.

Doch dann trat er ins Licht und es hatte mir die Sprache verschlagen… konnte das sein… nein… ich hatte mit dieser Welt abgeschlossen… schon vor so vielen Jahren…

„Hallo, Harry." Sagte Sirius mit dunkler Stimme.

Ich erwiderte nichts, konnte nicht sprechen, war geschockt und… wie konnte das sein? Wie hat er mich gefunden? Was will er hier? Teufel… er soll mich nicht so sehen!...

Sirius ging zum Bett und setzte sich darauf nieder, da es die einzige Sitzgelegenheit in diesem Raum war. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich stand im Raum… konnte mich nicht bewegen… war immer noch geschockt, konnte nicht verstehen, warum er hier war. Ich hatte mit der magischen Welt abgeschlossen. Ich wollte damit nichts mehr zu tun haben!

„Ich habe gestern einen Brief bekommen…" begann Sirius zu reden. „Ich dachte, oder hoffte vielleicht, dass er von dir gewesen wäre." Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an. Keine Frage, das war Sirius, mein Pate… doch nicht mal zu ihm hatte ich Kontakt gehabt.

„Ich bekomme nicht viel Post, weißt du. Nur Heuler von Leute, die glauben, dass ich an all dem Unheil Schuld bin, und immer noch glauben, dass ich schuldig bin. Oder welche, die mir schreiben, wie gerne sie mich tot sehen würden. Sie nennen mich einen Heuchler."

Ich stand still. So still, dass es mir schwer fiel zu schlucken, doch ich musste, denn langsam bekam ich keine Luft mehr. Mein Mund war trocken und ich bekam schlecht Luft. Ich hatte Durst.

„Doch diesmal war es kein Heuler. Ein einfacher Brief… ein ganz simpler Umschlag. Und weißt du, was es war?" Er lachte. Er hörte sich an wie jemand, der zu lange alleine gewesen war, der die Nerven verloren hatte und durchdrehte. Er hörte sich irre an.

Doch dann wurde seine Stimme wieder ernst. „Der Brief kam von Askaban… Sie vorderten mich auf, die Sachen ab zu holen, die sie nach meiner Festnahme beschlagnahmt hatten! Spaßig, oder? Jah… seit 5 Jahren bin ich nun nicht mehr in Askaban und nun vordern sie mich auf, diese Scheiße ab zu holen! Nächsten Diensttag um 18 Uhr kann ich es im Ministerium abholen! Sie haben mir sogar einen Termin gegen!" Sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

Seine Augen glitzerten und schwarze Haarstähnen fielen in sein Gesicht. Ich hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass genau dieses Verhalten… dieses idiotische Verhalten des Ministeriums, dem höchsten in der Zaubererwelt mich so ankotzte. Dass dies einer der Gründe war, warum ich nun als Stricher über die Runden kommen musste.

Natürlich hatte sich das schnell rumgesprochen, was ich jetzt tat und so kam es, dass hin und wieder auch mal der ein oder andere Zauberer vorbeikam. Natürlich kannte ich die meisten nicht. Aber stell dir doch mal vor, sie finden sich ganz toll, wenn sie von sich behaupten können, dass sie den Jungen, der lebt, gefickt haben. Hört sich gut an, oder?

Alle sagen sie, ich wäre ‚gut im Bett', würde ‚es drauf haben'. Tja, aber bei der Bezahlung merkte man ihre Begeisterung weniger. Aber was sollte ich tun?

Ich glaube, ich wurde schon für so ziemlich alles benutzt. Manche wollen einfach nur mal rein – raus und fertig, andere sind da schon anspruchsvoller.

Ich mache mir keine Gedanken darüber, was sie wollen, was sie tun und was in ihren kleinen, kranken Gehirnen vor sich geht, wenn sie mit aller Gewalt jemanden ficken, der mindestens 50 kg leichter ist, als sie. Doch wenigstens lässt sogar Schmerz mich vergessen.

Tja, und wer hätte je gedacht, dass Harry Potter, der beschissene Retter der magischen Welt, jemals als Hure arbeiten würde, und seinen Körper an Freier verkaufen würde? Niemand! Nicht mal ich! Aber was soll's! Der Krieg ist zu Ende. Und die Zeit von Harry Potter auch. Denn er hat versagt…

Sirius Stimme riß mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, als ich das letzte mal in Askaban war. Als sie Peter gefangen nahmen. Albus hielt es für eine gute Idee, mich meiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Ich hielt es für meinen sicheren Tot! Es war schrecklich, wieder dort zu sein. Doch als ich wieder zurück kam… als freier Mann… du hast mich empfangen und warst ganz außer dir. Du hast mich umarmt, mich gedrückt und gesagt, wie froh du wärest, dass ich nun frei bin. Das war ein wirklich tolles Gefühl, weißt du. Du hast mein Gesicht in den Händen gehalten, mich ungläubig angesehen, als ob du nicht glauben konntest, dass es wahr war. Deine Hände waren so warm… und ich weiß genau, wann sie kalt werden. Als deine Freundin Ginny Weasley starb, oder? Oder ihr Bruder, dein Freund, Ron?"

Ich wollte sagen, dass Albus auch tot war… und Peter… und Gott, der arme Remus auch… und Hagrid und sogar Severus Snape, dessen Spionage von Voldemort durchschaut wurde. Er hatte ihn tagelang gefoltert, doch nicht ein Wörtchen hatte er über die Pläne des Ordens verraten. Ich hatte Snape immer im falschen Licht gesehen. Heute ist es zu spät, um das zu bereuen.

„Und als du mir dann gesagt hast, dass du abhauen willst… ich wollte dich berühren, doch du hast es nicht zugelassen und ich habe mich nicht mehr getraut. Du hast mir nur die Hand geschüttelt, sie waren eisigkalt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich verlässt, dass du weggehst… aber ich habe dir auch nie gesagt, wie ich über dich dachte, wie, und vor allem auf welche spezielle Weise ich dich liebte. Darum mache ich dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich verstehe dich, ich weiß, was du gedacht hast, was du immer noch denkst."

Er machte eine Pause, atmete tief ein und aus, als ob er eine verdrängte Erinnerung aufrufen würde.

„Auch ich habe das Gefühl, gefangen in einem Körper zu sein, in den ich nicht rein gehöre. Ich kann mich nicht im Spiegel betrachten, kann mich selbst darin nich erkennen. Und dann frage ich mich: wie kann es sein, dass sie alle sterben mussten? James… mein bester Freund… Peter, der kleine Arschkriecher, der ei Verräter wurde… und Moony… mein Moony… warum sind sie tot und ich, der eigentlich hätte sterben sollen ist immer noch am leben?"

Es war komisch, wenn er das sagte, denn die selben Worte brauchte ich auch, als ich darüber schrieb. Ich, Harry Potter, der an all dem Schuld war, lebe immer noch. Ich hätte sterben sollen… ich hätte Voldemort eher töten sollen, doch ich habe versagt… ich hatte meine Chance, doch ich habe sie vertan. Moony war gestorben, um mich und Sirius zu retten.

Und ich kann mich nicht mehr im Spiegel betrachten. In mein Gesicht, dass so oft für den Daily Prophet gelächelt hatte, ich könnte mich selber schlagen…

Ich konnte damals nicht mehr aushalten, Briefe von Leuten zu bekommen, die denken ich wäre ein Held, weil es vom Ministerium so gedreht wurde, als ob ICH Voldemort besiegt hätte. Und nur, weil 10000 von Leuten mich als Held, und nicht als Versager sehen wollen. Doch obwohl 10000 Leute mich als Held sehen, ändert das nichts daran, dass ich mich selber als Versager sehen…

Doch Molly und Arthur Weasley sahen mich als das, was ich wirklich war. Ein Versager eben. Sie sahen mich so an, als sie erfuhren, dass Ron und Ginny tot waren. Ich hatte sie sterben lassen, ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu retten. Ich war schuld.

So viele sind tot – wegen mir.

Sie hätte gerettet werden können… wenn ich nicht so eine verdammt große Klappe gehabt hätte, wenn ich mich nicht so sehr in meine Helden-Rolle reingesteigert hätte, wenn ich mir nicht so toll vorgekommen wäre, wenn ich besser gelernt hätte, und wenn ich getan hätte, was man mir gesagt hatte. Doch nein, ich wusste ja alles besser, ließ mir von niemandem mehr was sagen und wurde zu ihrer aller Verhängnis.

„Tja, Harry… ich bin alleine in diesem großen Haus. Nun, nicht ganz alleine. Seidenschnabel ist bei mir. Er ist manchmal recht nervig. Passt auf mich auf, wie eine Mutter und guckt, ob ich nicht zu viel trinke. Ich denke mal, Remus hatte ihm das beigebracht.

„Tonks und Kingsley besuchen mich manchmal." Sagte er. „Doch ich wünschte mir, sie würden es nicht tun."

Ich verstand, was er meinte, konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen, wie es ihm ging.

Dann sprach er weiter: „Ich wünschte nur, dass ich etwas mehr über dich wüsste, wie es dir geht, ob du gut versorgt bist. Dass du sicher bist. Es wäre natürlich schöner für mich gewesen, zu sehen, dass du ein hübsches Mädchen geheiratet hast, und das mein Besuch bei dir etwas anders verläuft, aber mach dir nichts draus. Ich akzeptiere auch so, wie du lebst, denn ich akzeptiere dich. Snape meinte, ich wäre doch noch erwachsen geworden." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er Recht gehabt." Setzte er hintern dran.

„Ich akzeptiere Dinge jetzt, ich wünschte nur, dass ich öfters mit dir reden könnte, aber ich sehe schon, dass das nicht geht."

Wieder machte er eine Pause. Ich wollte was sagen, konnte nicht.

„Doch vielleicht willst du auch gar nicht mit mir reden… ich kann dich verstehen, wenn du mir nichts verzeihst. Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht verzeihen kann. Zu überleben, wenn andere sterben ist eines dieser Dinge. Ich kann dich nicht fragen, ob zu mir kommst, dazu habe ich gar kein Recht. Es würde mir schon reichen, zu wissen, dass du über die Runden kommst. Oder… dir vielleicht einmal eine Eule schicken… einmal im Jahr oder so… nur um dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse… und dich immer noch liebe…"

„Es gibt Sachen, die ich dir nie erzählt habe." Sagte er in einem bitteren Ton und es fiel ihm schwer, darüber zu reden. Ich musste mir selber auf die Lippe beißen, um nichts zu sagen, und zu zu hören, doch ich war mich sicher, dass ich eh keinen Satz zustande bekommen hätte. „Es ist komisch, dir das zu sagen, denn ich kann nichts ändern, was geschehen ist. Doch wenn du zu mir gekommen wärest, hätte ich dir das wohl nie gesagt. Von daher hat es schon fast was gutes, dass du weg gegangen bist."

Ich sah ihn an. Hätte am liebsten geweint, doch ich tat es nicht. Würde ihm so gerne um den Hals fallen, doch ich tat es nicht. Wollte ihm sagen, dass er geliebt wird, doch ich tat es nicht. Wollte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, doch ich konnte nicht.

„Als ich jung war, hatte ich was mit deinem Vater. Ich schätze, du weißt das." Die Worte die er sagte, bohrten sich wie Glas in meine Brust. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Sirius mit anderen getan hatte… denn es schmerzte mich zu tiefst. Doch ja, ich wusste es schon. „Dein Vater konnte Herzen gewinnen – nicht nur die von Mädchen. Ich war eifersüchtig, als er anfing, mit deiner Mutter aus zu gehen." ‚Und ich bin eifersüchtig, wenn du davon sprichst, dass du jemand anderen geliebt hast.' Sagte ich in Gedanken, sprach diesen Gedanken aber nie laut aus.

„Das war das stärkste Gefühl, dass ich je für einen Menschen empfunden hatte, dachte ich zumindest – bis ich dich getroffen habe. Oh nein…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bitte denk jetzt nicht, dass ich pervers bin, und auf kleine Kinder stehe… du bist nun kein Kind mehr! Als ich mich in dich verliebte… du warst 13… du warst noch ein Kind und heute liebe ich dich immer noch, doch du bist zu einem jungen Mann geworden. Wie sehr ich dich liebte, und wie sehr ich dich brauchte wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, als Malfoy dich entführt hatte…"

Ja, ich erinnerte mich daran… Er hatte Lucius und Draco dafür umgebracht. Padfoot hat es getan. Hatte beiden die Kehle durchgebissen…

„Ich wollte dir nie erzählt haben, was ich für dich empfinde. Wie du dich angefühlt hast, als ich dich von Malfoy Manor weggebracht hatte. Nackt hast du in meinen Armen gelegen… dein Körper hatte so viele Verletzungen und ich will gar nicht wissen, was Malfoy alles mit dir angestellt hatte. Du hast geträumt, dich an mich geklammert und im Schlaf geschrien. Ich hatte dich festgehalten, dich gewärmt und wollte dich nie wieder los lassen."

„Nein, sag nichts!" Fuhr er mich an. Ich hatte keinen Ton gesagt und ich denke, er hat es auch nicht bewusst zu mir gesagt. Aber ich wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn nicht wieder enttäuschen, ihn nicht wieder alleine lassen. Ich wollte ihn berühren, bei ihm sein und den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Doch… ich bewegte mich nicht. Sagte nichts. Tat nichts.

„Alles was du mir sagen willst, habe ich mir schon selber gesagt! Was für ein Narr ich bin! 20 Jahre älter und alt genug, um dein Vater zu sein! Du wirst es besser machen und irgendwann ein hübsches Mädel finden, dass du heiraten kannst."

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich kein hübsches Mädel will, dass ich ihn will, nur ihn.

Er stand vom Bett auf, sah mich an und blieb stehen. „Ich werde niemals aufhören, dich zu lieben und auf dich zu warten. Doch was kann ich auch sonst tun."

Die Uhr an der Wand schlug 00:00 Uhr und er sah zur Uhr hoch.

„Oh ja, ich sollte gehen, es ist schon spät." Er reichte mir der Hand in seine Manteltasche und holte einen Briefumschlag raus. Diesen Legte er auf einen kleinen Tisch, nahe der Tür. „Da ist dein Geld drin."

Dann wandte er sich zur Tür. „Danke." Sagte er, fast traurig, ohne mich an zu sehen. „Danke, dass du dir das angehört hast. Du hast deinen Job gut gemacht. Ich werde auch deinem Boss sagen, dass du … gut warst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu kriegen, doch sie fielen sofort wieder zurück.

Er hatte die Türklinke bereits runter gedrückt und die Tür war schon halb offen, als ich endlich aus meiner Erstarrung fiel. Ich wusste; ich musste es jetzt tun, oder es würde für immer zu spät sein!

„Sirius!" Rief ich. „Warte, bitte!"

Ende

Mai, 2004

FakedSmile


End file.
